Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to image sensors controlling a gyroscope sensor. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to image sensors that more accurately compensate in real time (or on-the-fly) for image shake (i.e., camera shake) in each frame. Other embodiments of the inventive concept relate to devices incorporating this type of image sensor.
In general, as image sensor resolution increases, the size of respective pixels included in the image sensor decreases. In order to compensate for sensitivity of an image sensor in a low light environment, the frame speed of the image sensor decreases, and exposure time correspondingly increases. Under such conditions in particular, image shake (e.g., such as that induced by movement of a user's hand) may result in noticeably degraded image quality. Accordingly, some form of image stabilization providing improved image quality regardless of instantaneous movement or instantaneous moment is required. Optical correction is a technique used to prevent image shake by moving the lens of a camera including an image sensor. However, this technique is difficult to correct the image shake in real time or on-the-fly due to time constraints associated with driving the lens.